Wake Up
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: After a drunken New Years, Duo wakes up married to Heero. Humour. 3x4, 1x2.


In a nod to Skylarks' Woke Up One Morning story, presenting...

Wake Up 3x4, 1&2&1 By DSA

They were giggling like loons as they swayed in the breeze. The cool night air did nothing to dampen the heated flushes on their cheeks as they staggered together towards their hotel room. Luckily, the entrance was not that far from the small church they had vacanted. Just next door, in fact. This was a very good thing, considering they would otherwise missed the huge, glittering entrance to the grand seven star hotel. They were that drunk. In fact, they had to be led up to their suite by the bellboy who helpfully pushed them in and close the door behind the two, after obtaining a staggering tip of two hundred from the small blond of the couple.  
Quatre Raberba Winner was well renown for his generousity. The taller man with light brown hair was known as his stead-fast lover, Trowa Barton. On the whole, they were the type rarely seen in such a state of public inebriety. But alas, it was New Years, so at two am in the morning, it was a common state afflicking many of the public in Las Vegas.  
'Trowa...' Quatre gave a heated look at his companion and waggled his finger at the tall, green eye man. 'Come here... and make me purr...' He backed away but suddenly found himself up against one of the bedroom doors in the suite, the first nearest the entrance, with Trowa right in front, holding him tight. Trowa smirked and then took Quatre's lips in a passionate kiss. After a long minute of having his breath taken away, Quatre was then allowed to draw back to begin breathing again. 'Rrr...' Quatre purred lightly, then smirked back at Trowa.  
'That was good enough to make me purr, but not good enough to make me roar.'  
Quick as a flash, he opened the door behind him and ran inside the bedroom laughing. Tossing the large, cream paper certificate he held carelessly on the side cabinet, he shout with laughter as Trowa caught him in a tackle. They tumbled to the bed.  
'Not good enough, eh? Then I'll give you more and make you really roar...' And so Trowa proceeded to impress.  
A hour after the third session, when their bodies began to cool down, Quatre looked at Trowa from within the man's muscled arms and grinned like a cat who had gotten the cream and then some. Trowa smiled back at his lover.  
'Let's get cleaned up in the jacuzzi.'  
'Agreed, I'm all sticky,' Quatre nodded. They both rose from the double bed and then Quatre frowned. 'This isn't our room. We had the emperor sized bed with four posters and... oops. We must have used one of the rooms for the others instead. Oh no, we've got to clean up the room now before they come and-'  
'Don't worry, love. They aren't here yet and won't be for some time, remember? Duo and Heero said they'll be arriving here late - that is, I mean, this coming evening, and Wufei said he'd be here next morning on the second. Leave the mess alone. The cleaners will take care of it all.'  
Trowa slid out of the bed and stretched, naked in front of Quatre. He winked at Quatre. 'The jacuzzi is awaiting. Let's get kitty all cleaned up, hmm? I believe the jacuzzi in our room, so we should return there.'  
Quatre let out an undignified yelp as Trowa scooped him up, then laughed as the attempt was unsuccessful. Trowa ended up sprawled over Quatre instead.  
'Damn, I'm still unsteady. I shouldn't have agreed to try that Arabian moonlight brew. How can a bunch of supposedly devoted Muslims create such a sinfully delicious mixture is unthinkable.'  
'It's an ancient recipe. Actually, it was made first as a holy offering to Allah and only Allah. But then it became secretly popular with holymen and then its popularity spread.'  
After fondling Trowa quite a bit, Quatre then shifted from under Trowa and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He hopped off and picked up his clothes and Trowa's. Trowa watched lazily from the bed, admiring the view of Quatre's pert bottom as Quatre bent over to collect the items. His manhood stirred into a semi-erect state. Trowa brought his hand to touch himself as he looked. Quatre stood up and turned his head, catching Trowa in the act.  
'Well, well, well... Trowa... If you're so determined to be self and get a head start on me, I have to punish you. We won't be going to the jacuzzi quite yet. You are hereby sentence to stay in that bed alone without me for the count of exactly sixty nine seconds... then you may join me on our master room couch...'  
'Sixty nine...'  
'...seconds,' Quatre confirmed with a wicked smile. And he ran from the room naked, with their clothes tucked to his chest.

Duo Maxwell was completely out of it. So was Heero Yuy. Despite the latter being known for being perfect, he had a temper that was quite the opposite and after putting up with his snarling for over eight weeks, Duo was on the edge as well. It was their third day without sleep. After three changes in flight, from the helicopter that lifted them out of the jungle to the small plane to yet another helicopter then a private jet which finally whisked them ahead to Las Vegas, they had clocked up over twenty one hours in flight time. But it wasn't all bad since the jet had been really fast, and to Duo's delight, they managed to land an hour before midnight at the shuttleport. Just in time to celebrate the New Years in civilization instead of the mosquito infested backwaters of Latin America's Amazon territory. Although, by the still cranky expression on Heero's face, there was no telling whether he had cared at all. Likely either place was equally the same to Heero. Hell, Duo suspected Heero may have well preferred the jungle as there sure as hell had been less people there. But Duo enjoyed the lights of civilization. 'Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three... two, one- happy new year!'  
The fireworks which filled the skies of Las Vegas especially captivating. The mood of the crowds had been infectious. So much so, that Duo had not thought much to blurting out a demand to Heero for them to really celebrate in style by toasting the New Year with champagne. Heero, apparently without much thought as he watched the fireworks above, agreed. Duo took him to the nearest bar immediately after the fireworks display finished, before Heero could come to his usual irritated and cranky self. Christmas was over, Scrooge wasn't needed to make an appearance.  
As both were dressed fully in black commando gear still, with some blood stains still lingering on the weapons they had shelved, they soon beat out the crowd line to be ushered quickly to a quiet, private corner of the posh upper bar saloon.  
The first bottle of real expensive champagne was followed by several shots of tequila in celebration of their recent successful mission. Then Duo ordered red wine because for some reason, midway between polishing the last glass, he got the urge to be a vampire. There had been something about the pale white neck Heero had exposed when the half-Asian blue eye agent tugged at his turtleneck to loosen it up for air. After half the wine bottle was finished, to Duo's surprised, Heero decided to order vodka. He said he had a fondness for vodka because a Russian he knew called Odin used to drink it and it brought back memories for him. Duo did the same out of some irrational surge of jealousy at the thought there was an important man in Heero's life. The drink scalded like a demon so he quit the drink for beer instead. Being an upperclass saloon, they did not the cheap good ol' American brand he favoured so he made do with random choices. It was sometime after failing an attempt to tell the different between Kirin and Asahi, both import beers Heero insisted were very different in taste, Duo found out Heero was a sleepy drunk. Or mayhap it was because they had just finished a mission and had not slept for three fucking days, but Heero was fast falling asleep at the table so Duo got out his wallet to pay the tab. It was a good thing he did, because it was then he noticed the card invite he knew to be from Quatre was stuck in there. That made finding a hotel a lot simpler especially considering Duo had problems focusing on hauling Heero to the hotel. Really good that Quatre had made all the arrangements regarding accommodation and the whatnot for their yearly reunion. He'd just have to ask the penguins at the bar about where the hotel was located and get there. Somehow.  
It was Heero's fault he was having so much trouble moving about, as the damn agent was not just a sleepy drunk, but also liked to cuddle. It was not his impaired sense of direction. Holding and moving Heero about was tripping him up. But as things got hazy, Duo became grateful for Heero clinging onto him in the middle of all those stupid dizzy spells he was having. There was the one constant of Heero nuzzling against his neck, and not to mention Heero felt damn good against him. Black penguins from the bar kindly helped them down the elevators, so he gave them some loose notes. There was a long wait for something, but then they ended up moving and finally getting into a cab. Two cabs maybe. Or three. He may had made a mistake directing the first cab or two but they eventually got to the right place. Duo had vague memories of him shoving a hundred dollar bill at the bellboy for directing them to their suite. Fumbling open the door, he summed up the interior quickly and then took Heero to the closest bedroom near the entrance to tuck the poor drunken bastard in. Heero, Duo surmised, really could not hold his drink well. Oddly after entering the dark room with Heero, everything was completely hazy.

The morning light crept in through the curtain, and danced irritatingly against Duo's gritty eyes as it brightened at finding a prey to piss off.  
'Fuck!' Duo swore.  
His head was pounding. The sensation felt familiar. A la hangover.  
'Fuck!' He swore again. Stupid light. Why was the sun up. And damn, it stank in the room. Like, really musky and not really like his room at all.  
'Fuck!' came a different, voice. Despite the discomfort, the husky voice that roared next to him caused Duo to reel up in surprise and wake. He rolled and found himself falling from a bed. Easily catching his balance after flipping up from the floor, he came face to face with a wide-eye Heero looking palely at him. Must be behind him. Shit.  
Hissing, he then turned his back to Heero and crouched in a defensive position. Automatically, he scanned the room for danger as he clawed to grab out his gun... and only found his hand touching warm stickiness on his naked thigh. And no enemies in sight. 'What the fuck?'  
Duo frowned and then looked down. And found out he was naked... with no clothes on... and the stickiness on his thighs... looked suspiciously like semen.  
If Duo had thought Heero's eyes were wide before, now they were enormously huge as he stared point blank at Duo's nudity in the full morning glory of the sun. The normally expressionless agent eyes were wide with shock, like as he was in disbelief that an impossible fantasy had came true. Duo swallowed. 'Heero...?'  
Heero's head snapped up from a place he had been uncomfortably staring at before to look directly at Duo. No. Duo was definitely misreading it. No way that Heero would... No way in hell. He did not see lust there at all. Did he? Heero now had a blank, unreadable mask on.  
'Did we, or didn't we?'  
It was obvious what Heero was referring to. After all, although Heero was still decent because he was mostly half hidden under the blankets, it was clear by his bareness and the mess of their black commando gear and assorted weaponry around the floor that they were both naked. And on several very visible areas of the bed and floor, there were the damp aftermath of sex.  
Duo looked around the place as did Heero. They then looked at each other in long, uncomfortable silence.  
'You better get dressed,' Heero stated finally.  
'Yeah... I should.'  
Flushing red, Duo grabbed at the nearest pair of pants and shrugged it on. He didn't know which pair it was, the uniform pants could have been either his or Heero's as they were both the same size. He then paused to wonder if they were actually the same size, at least, in that department. Duo have never looked at Heero although he had ample opportunity to do so but now that he knew full well Heero has seen his, he really wanted to... What the fuck was he thinking?  
Soft sounds of material slithering up skin announced that Heero had slipped out of bed to also put on a pair of nearby pants. Duo found himself looking around before he could even think to stop himself and saw a flash of very pale buttocks disappear into black. He saw Heero look over at a side cabinet as he zipped up, then saw a sudden tension grip Heero's already tight shoulder muscles.  
'Impossible!'  
Heero grabbed at the cabinet and picked up a single sheet of cream paper. The brown hair agent stared hard at it.  
'Heero, what is that?'  
Grave Prussian blue eyes turned to face him and held up the piece of paper before him.  
'We're married.'  
Sure enough, on the sheet indicated in neat cursive type MARRIAGE CERTIFICATE and below it, along with a time and place, was his name and Heero's name, in the most awkward, drunken handwriting he had the misfortune of not being able to recall signing with. Nor, judging by the whiteness of Heero's shaking hand, did Heero.  
'Fuck. Did we have too much of a Happy New Year?'  
Heero dropped his hand. The certificate fluttered to the ground.  
'Hey! Don't do that!' Duo snatched at the piece of paper before it could touch the carpet. He placed it carefully back on the cabinet. 'That's our marriage certificate!'  
'So? We'd be divorcing soon.'  
'Divorce! We can't divorce!'  
'...what?'  
'Marriage is sacred. It's to unto death does us apart, partner- don't you know that? We can't just divorce!' Duo stepped close into Heero's personal space and poked at Heero's bare muscled chest. 'It's not right! For heaven's sake Heero, marriage isn't just a piece of paper. We have to stay together now, don't you see?' Heero looked blankly back at Duo with batting an eyelash or even stepping back from Duo at his invasion of space.  
'We're both males and you are heterosexual,' Heero noted in a monotone.  
'Hell no, I am not heterosexual.'  
'You aren't?' Heero's lips part in surprise. Duo found himself distracted from his line of thoughts by the sight. He had been angry about something. What was it again. Oh yeah...  
'Isn't it obvious? I'm gay as gay can be. How happy must I be? Do you need a demonstration again of last night to prove it? Hell, since we both likely can't remember-'  
Damn, those lips just looked... too kissable. Duo could never really focus very well when tempation was in his path. Especially manly temptation. He blamed his youth. He blamed his hormones.  
'Mpff!...?'  
Or screw blaming anything. Duo ignored reason and just kissed Heero. It had been too much temptation. His thoughts were scatted and his concentration could only focus on the warmth that was Heero. Logic went completely out the door and instinct made itself known as the one to obey when Heero responded.  
Heero's tongue was fucking hot, wet and deliciously warm in its welcome.  
Hands lightly touched his shoulders. As their kiss grew deeper, Heero's hands crept down his sides. Fingers strolled down towards his half zipped pants, then into them. The unexpected contact of a firm hand around his hardened member making Duo gasp. He wiggled his hips and thrust his pelvis forward, seeking more of Heero's attention as Heero broke the kiss to nibble down Duo's neck. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulder as he felt his knees weaken upon Heero tightening fist. Heero began pumping Duo.  
Duo threw up his head and could only shudder as his body began rocking unconsciously. He held on tightly onto Heero for stability. As if knowing how useless his legs now were, Heero also held up Duo with his left arm, even as he masturbated Duo expertly with his devilish right hand. Fireworks, Duo realised as he panted, didn't just come after the stroke of midnight. Duo exploded his load all over Heero's front. Whiteness streamed a thick splatter against Heero's rippled abdomen. Slowly, he sank down and Heero allowed him to do so after directly him towards the nearby bed. As Duo came down from his height, he looked up at Heero with incredulous eyes.  
'Did you just...?'  
'You started it first.'  
'I did not.'  
'Did too.'  
'Did not- hell, the reason why we are married now because it was probably because-'  
'...thought I heard noises- oh my- Duo! Heero!'  
Both of their heads snapped towards the doorway where a blond man had ducked his head into. 'Welcome back - oh no! I'm mean- I'm sorry! This bedroom's a mess because of Trowa and I- we didn't know that you were coming, so we thought... Oh please, do use the other two rooms! They are clean.'  
'...Our apologies regarding the room,' Trowa quietly said. His single visible green eyes then widened as he took in the sight of the sheet on the cabinet. Then he began coughing. He knew there was no doubt the sharp eyed two agents would have seen what the document was. 'And... about that marriage certificate... too.'  
Quatre then looked at the certificate and paled. He looked horrified. 'I'm sorry! We were completely drunk and it really seemed like a harmless piece of fun to go to the church to pretend to get married. I always wondered about those cheesy Elvis Presley Christian weddings, you see, and Trowa obliged me. But my family would be completely devastated if I ever got married without throwing a formal wedding party, you see, so we used your names instead. Please forgive us!'  
Heero looked from Quatre towards Trowa, pointed one finger at the door, and grunted.  
Trowa winched, then simply grabbed Quatre and ran out the door.  
'Don't wail, Kitty. Heero said we'll be forgiven eventually if we would just go and leave them alone for a while.'  
'But he only grunted!'  
'It's a translation,' drifted in Trowa's reply before the door closed.  
Duo placed his elbows on his knees, and covered his burning face with his hands. After a while, when he could trust his voice not to squeak, he spoke.  
'I want to say I'm sorry.'  
He felt rather than heard Heero move towards him. As usual, Heero had no footsteps. But he could felt the heat of Heero's presence in front of him when Heero knelt down before him. And the intense gaze of Heero's piercing blue without even needing to uncover his hands from his flushed face.  
'But are you sorry?' Heero asked softly.  
Heero's partnership meant everthing to him. The world, space, peace and his very soul.  
But he couldn't lie. However he might twist, dodge and avoid it at times, truth was his core. Hands intwined with his own and pulled the comforting darkness from his eyes, forcing him to confront the situation. Duo came face to face with Heero's Prussian blue eyes looking up at him.  
'No.' It was a very faint, barely audible admittance. But it dropped heavily in the silence of the musky sex scented bedroom.  
A small upward curve appeared on Heero's lips.  
'Good,' he said softly. Tentatively, Duo began to smile back. Happiness began to bloom in his heart as he saw an answer to a question he had not asked in Heero's eyes.  
Then Duo suddenly frowned. 'Heero, is it just me, or do you really feel really dirty too?'  
'You're not alone. I think we both need a shower. Considering we slept... in that used bed.'  
'Oh, eewww...'

Fin.

Happy New Year. 


End file.
